Sudden Realizations
by may8elle
Summary: When cheating and lying catches up to her boyfriend- or, rather, ex-boyfriend - Lucy is finally able to open her eyes and realize that the man she's wanted for years has wanted her for just as long.


_**Author's Note:** We'll do this similar to how I did Lacrima Text Troubles. If enough people **want** a smutty ass part two, we'll make a smutty part two. But if nobody cares, then oh well. This is probably the first ever story I've posted that has any of my OC's even slightly present in it- I just don't want to overwhelm you guys with my intense amount of OC's that I love and cherish- so please, don't be too harsh on me for that. Anyway, here's a kinda heart hurting thingy here that leads up to JelLu cuteness._

* * *

Lucy sighed, sipping on yet another martini Mirajane had mixed for her. On the bright side, she was keeping up with Cana. On the down side, she was keeping up with Cana. Everyone in Fairy Tail knew of her dilemma, her current misplace. Well, except Gray and Erza were gone from the guild and most everyone knew why- they were on vacation for their one year anniversary. How the two managed to make a relationship work, Lucy wasn't sure, but she was very happy for them.

She and Lyon had, what Lucy thought was, a stable relationship. There was no pressure, no forceful need to go see each other at every single turn… But now, Lucy could see it clearly. She was the side chick. They kept seeing each other to a minimum, refraining from suffocating one another. They kept their relationship between them- but to his fail, he never told her to keep it away from Fairy Tail. The media had no knowledge of it, but her family at Fairy Tail did.

Yet, somehow, they were able to get Dianna Dorsoley's interview. The woman wasn't a bad person, just another Lamia Scale mage, and Lucy genuinely liked her. But seeing the picture of Dianna and Lyon kissing, followed by the announcement of their engagement… It tore Lucy apart inside. The blonde could feel the strings tearing at her heart.

Cana sighed, looking over to the celestial mage. "Have you told her?"

Lucy shook her head. "No… I don't want to be a homewrecker."

The brunette scoffed loudly. "Oh, please. You said she was a nice girl, which means she probably doesn't know."

To which the celestial mage nodded. "As far as I know, nobody outside of Fairy Tail knew."

"Which means she's an innocent victim. Who knows if he'll pull this again?"

And Lucy blinked. She hadn't thought of it from that light before. If Lyon was willing to take at least her as a side chick, who knew if it would happen again… Or how many side chicks there may be. Her depression turned, quickly, to anger at that. She was kept in the dark to one, who knows how many others she wasn't aware of. How many women had he strung along, pampered and slept with?

Dianna deserved more than that.

Lucy's glass shattered in her hand, making Cana jump back with a start. "Woah woah, girl! Calm down, lets get that cleaned-"

"How many people is he going to string along like this?!" Lucy shouted, interrupting Cana's genuine worry for her well being.

The brunette blinked at her outcry, her head tilting in confusion for less than a second before a smirk wrote itself over her features. "...I take it you're going to Lamia Scale?"

Lucy let out a low growl and nodded. "I'll make a fucking scene if he dares show his face to me."

* * *

After speaking with Ooba Basaama, Lucy smiled and worked her way through the commons in the guild she'd paid a purposeful visit. The elder woman seemed incredibly put off at first, thinking Lucy only there to destroy what happiness her children have found. However, after passing a few proofs to her, she understood the intentions of the blonde. Not there to destroy happiness, but to warn someone possibly about to get their heart broken.

Lucy weaved her way around, stopping for intervals of five minutes to approach and converse with those she knew- Sherry, Toby, Yuka, Jura and Chelia all got some of her time. Then did Dianna's brother, Derrain. After speaking with him, for a bit longer, he decided to take his sister to an empty office before leading Lucy in. It took a little longer, but they were able to have a peaceful conversation without Lyon's stupid face.

Dianna stood in front of a desk that appeared to be Jura's, her pale, white-violet hair reaching her hips in soft, subtle waves. The woman turned, worry lingering in her rich, red-amber eyes. "Lucy?" she asked softly. "What's going on? Why did 'Rain tell me to prepare for the worst?"

The blonde sighed, shutting the door behind her and locking it. Lucy was about to take extra precautions, but remembered the stark lack of dragon slayers with super hearing. She motioned for the woman to sit in a seat first, and only after the short woman sat did Lucy.

"Um… There's no easy way to put this… I just don't want you getting hurt…"

The poison mage blinked before smiling gently. "If this is about Lyon's past, I know-"

"Not that far past. Recent past." Chocolate brown eyes saddened before passing the other her Comm (opened to Lyon's texts), four letters, a few time-stamped pictures and a locket that Lyon had given her. With each passing second, Dianna only seemed to get more and more upset before looking up at the blonde.

"Please… Tell me this is a cruel joke…"

Lucy slid off her chair and put her hands on the other woman's knees while she crouched. "It's not. I'm not here to break you up for myself, he's already shattered my trust. But you don't deserve to be lied to. If I was a side chick… And we weren't told about each other… I don't know if there are any others. And you deserve more than that. More than this."

Dia used a manicured nail to wipe a few tears away from the corners of her eyes before they were able to fall. A small, sad laugh left her. "I spent eight hundred jewel on this foundation, I'm not about to lose it to a cheating asshole."

Lucy laughed back, standing up to rub the woman's back assuringly. "There's always time to cry with some ice cream later."

She locked eyes with the Fairy and inhaled shakily. "Thank you… For warning me. I don't doubt you don't want to see him any more than I."

A nod came from the blonde. "It was more important to warn you than to cause a scene."

"Oh, I plan on doing that when he gets back later."

A laugh, though sad and pained, was shared between the two women. Silence fell over them afterward, neither really knowing what to say or if anything should be said.

"We got played," Dia said sadly.

"Unfortunately… But we can rebuild. Chin up, shoulders squared… Move on from here."

After another moment, Dianna stood and helped Lucy get everything back in her purse. A hug was shared between the two, both holding on for a little longer than necessary. In the embrace, they were essentially giving one another someone to lean on, should they need it. They were content, hurting, but willing to move forward,

When she pulled away, Lucy opened the door for them. "So, has this ever happened to you before?" the blonde asked.

A sardonic laugh left the tan skinned woman. "Too many times. I can't count on BOTH hands the amount of times I've been cheated on."

Lucy shook her head sadly. "It's only happened to me three times. All three times, I was the side chick."

Dianna nodded. "That probably feels like shit. Keeping out of the spotlight, not knowing if you did something or if there's something wrong with you to keep you out of reach…"

"It must be similar enough for you," Lucy argued. "To be the one cheated on as the main chick, that's… Gotta hurt. Not knowing if you did something to make them stop wanting or loving you, or if you just weren't enough... I'd hate to live through that even once."

The two shared a knowing look and a sad smile, walking side-by-side back into the commons. With their attention away from the door, they didn't see the frightened white haired ice mage that just walked in. His eyes were darting back and forth between the two and continued to, even after they both looked to him. His entire stature, his stance, it all screamed of a frightened creature ready to run away at the first sign of danger.

He took an awkward step back, still facing the two sets of angry eyes glaring at him to his soul.

His hand reached back for the handle.

"Don't you dare, young man."

All noise silenced at the angry, seething tone used by their normally kind but crazy guildmaster. Her eyes were narrowed sharply at him and an all new wave of fear hit him.. But this time, it turned to anger. He needed to defend himself.

"What is she doing here?" Lyon seethed, addressing his master.

"Warning me from your pig ass," Dianna yelled down.

He looked up at her with wide eyes that looked hurt. "Baby, you aren't listening to her, are you?"

"Don't baby me, you absolute cunt bagle!" Dianna's eyes were burning into him. She took a second to rip her engagement ring off before throwing it down as hard as she could at him. She felt triumphant when it connected with his right eye. "Take your filthy excuses, your stupid ring, and all of the lying promises and go jump off a cliff!"

Lucy, while wanting to jump in, could only try to hold her glare. It was hard when she wanted to applaud the poison mage to her side, though.

Lyon yelped, reaching up to nurse his pained eye before glaring up at the blonde. "Why the fuck would you tell her anything, you skank?!"

Jura stepped up at this moment, anger pouring off of him in near palpable waves. "What did you call Lady Lucy?"

"He called me a skank," she answered, lazily leaning against the wall. Her arms crossed under her bust and she was positive everyone present saw Lyon's eyes shoot down to her chest for a brief second before coming back to her eyes. "Sorry Lyon. I don't appreciate being a side chick. Dia doesn't deserve someone who cheats. Next time, lay lower."

"Wait," Jura said, the vein in his temple throbbing in anger.

"Don't tell me what to do! You were nothing more than a good lay!"

Apparently he wasn't smart enough to heed the anger of a wizard saint.

Dianna rolled her eyes. "That locket you gave her sure as hell doesn't seem that way."

Lyon visibly cringed.

The ground was rumbling under Jura's feet now, his anger escalating. "You cheated on Lady Dianna with Lady Lucy…"

And now it hit Lyon just who he had pissed off. Looking around, even his old team were giving him the stink eye. Sherry seemed absolutely ready to rip his testicles through his neck. Toby and Yuka were covered in disappointment. Chelia looked ready to help Jura in killing him.

"Dianna, I gave you everything!" He stepped back, feeling cornered.

She rolled her eyes. "You gave me everything… But your love. You cheated on me and hurt me… But you hurt a dear friend of mine, too, and that's less acceptable."

"You will learn to respect people and respect women before you leave off again," Ooba said. "You're on lock down, indefinitely, until you get yourself together."

* * *

Gray and Erza walked into the guild, hand in hand and smiling. That is, until they looked up at the bar to see Jellal, Lucy and Dianna all sitting together in that order. Upon seeing the poison mage, Gray spoke.

"Is Lyon not joining you?"

A cackle from the other side of the room sounded, forcing them to turn attention to Cobra. His eye was gleaming with mirth. "Did you not catch what happened on your little shag-fest?"

Erza blinked and turned back to the three, the two women seeming closer than when they left and angry at the mere mention of his name. She looked to Jellal, who just scratched his cheek awkwardly.

"May I?" He asked the two, who both nodded. Turning back to his friend, he let a frown mar his features. "Lyon asked Dianna to marry him after three years of being together."

Instantly Gray's eyes were darkened in absolute rage. "He did what."

Erza blinked, registering the words said before her face fell. "Oh Lucy… Dianna… are you both alright..?"

"Better, now that the bastard is on lockdown at the guild," Dia said angrily as she furiously stirred her pineapple daiquiri.

Lucy nodded, taking a sip of her own. "Dia showed up out of nowhere about ten minutes before Jelly showed up."

Jellal's cheeks flushed a pale pink at the nickname he'd been given. Erza smiled at this, knowing how her eldest friend was. They had tried dating, but neither could truly let go of the past. She longed for her old friend who was optimistic and gave her hope while he couldn't look at her without remembering the Tower.

But she knew that he longed for Lucy and her pure heart. At first, the requip mage felt incredibly betrayed but it soon changed. Lucy could offer him boundless forgiveness, a soul so bright that Jellal wouldn't fear tainting her with his, and could even help with her self-esteem problem. He could be her rock, could love her in the way she longed for, and help soothe the storms of guilt she held onto by simply being himself and offering an outside perspective.

This was Jellal's shot, and Erza wasn't going to get in the way of it.

She looked between the two women, noticing the apparel. Deep, velvety dark violet lips and a deep, smoky eye look complimented the Lamia mage's high cheekbones, deep skin tone and her reddish Amber eyes popped even more. A small, tight little white dress fell to her mid-thigh tightly with a boat neck, short sleeves that only cut half of the magenta guildstamp off from view on her right bicep, and partnered it all off with a pair of white flats.

Where Dianna had the little white dress, Lucy had the little black dress, looking mirror to the Lamia's near exactly save for color. Her lips were stained the most vivid red, her eyes only covered by winged liner and mascara. Still, as good as they looked, it was quite obvious that neither wanted to do much.

Gray sighed and came up behind them, Erza not far behind him. "When did you find out?"

"Me?" Lucy asked. "I found out two weeks ago when the article about their engagement came out."

Gray cringed. "You found out through a magazine…"

"Yep," she replied, popping the p sound.

Dia sighed. "I found out… what… Four days after you? A week and a half ago?"

The blonde nodded at this and gave a half-hearted shrug. "If anything, he was right. Nothing more than a good lay," she laughed hollowly.

Erza shot a look to Jellal.

Dianna bumped the celestial mage with her elbow, but just before she could speak, Jellal was opening his mouth. "You're a lot more than that, Lucy. Your mind is second to none in this era, your blood is lined with grit and spitfire attitudes, your soul is beautiful… You're a lot more than a lay."

Dianna whipped around to look at the Heavenly Body mage with wide eyes, easily picking up on what Lucy seemed so very oblivious to. Lucy looked over at him with a sad but grateful smile.

"Thanks, Jelly. It means a lot… I just wish I could see it myself."

By then, Cobra had wandered over to the bar and tugged Dianna's shoulder back. He looked down at her with a piercing eye but turned to look at his ex-guildmaster. "We're not heading out any time soon. I'm taking Gloriosa off your hands."

Dianna blinked at the dragon Slayer before she was promptly pulled from her seat and into his arms. A squeak left her when he insisted on literally carrying her out, but the only complaints they heard were her demanding to be put down. Gray sighed.

"...Do we need to go save her..?"

"Leave them be," Laxus said loud enough for them to hear. "He recognized a mate. Nothing we can do."

"Ugh," Gray cringed. "Didn't need that much information."

Erza laughed a little, taking the seat next to Lucy that was now empty. "Dragon Slayers are strange," she commented.

Lucy shook her head. "Tell me about it. I'm still the person who's house Natsu raids during hibernation season. Like, can't Levy keep him there?"

"No," Jellal answered. "He'd yawn fire and burn her books."

"Then he'd be dead," Gray agreed.

Lucy groaned but smiled nonetheless. "I guess you're right…"

It wasn't until Erza was tits deep in explaining why a pineapple daiquiri was the world's worst degradation of the far superior strawberry daiquiri when Lucy noticed it. The way Jellal's dark eyes would watch her mouth cover the straw in her drink. The way he'd watch her throat when she swallowed. Hell, even the way his eyes would gleam in mirth when she replied with a smart comment.

Gray had placated his girlfriend by ordering her a slice of strawberry shortcake, which drew her attention completely away from her two dearest friends. Lucy jerked her head to the door, motioning very briefly for Jellal to follow her.

And he did, like a puppy being lead with food.

The very second they were far enough away from the guild, Lucy turned on him, grabbing him by the cloak and pulling him close. "You paid special attention to my lips today," she whispered out.

He gulped and nodded, not even denying it.

"These lips can do some bad things, you know."

Jellal knew, in that moment, Lucy was going to be the death of him. Instead of replying with words, or even taking the smart route of turning her away because of what happened recently, he dove down and captured her lips with his.

She immediately found herself conforming to his body, leaning so fully against him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers threading through his soft hair. His hands travelled rather slowly from her waist to just behind her head, pouring every ounce of hidden love into the simple gesture.

Then her tongue snaked out.

He groaned and parted his lips, meeting her tongue with his own. No battle for dominance ensued, but rather a battle to see who could tease the other more. Lucy would suck on his tongue, he would bite her lip. She would slip hers under his, and he'd lightly nip her tongue. He was the toothy roughness that balanced her sweet softness so perfectly.

His mouth left hers, his lips dragging against her cheek as he slid down to her neck. There, he nipped her lightly and sucked the skin harshly, earning a throaty moan from the blonde. His tongue soothed the area, lavishing it in rapt attention. It was only after he'd left his mark that Jellal pulled back, panting lightly.

The sparks between them crackled like lightning, the heat in their eyes an inferno. He glanced down at her mouth and he smirked devilishly. "I think red looks better smeared."

Lucy hummed her approval of his observation and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his lean waist. He caught her deftly, his hands sliding beneath her thighs and causing heat to rush to her vagina from that simple touch.

"I think we should smear it more," she whispered, dragging her thumb across his faintly red tainted bottom lip.

Jellal groaned and nodded, carrying the woman back towards her apartment. He looked up at her and could only see this beautiful, seductive angel who came down to take his heart from him. Or, rather, what was left of it. That same heart was already stolen by the blonde haired woman anyway.

"You have your key?"

"I always have all my keys, Jelly," she whispered lowly.

Jellal rolled his eyes and stopped in his walking, pressing the tip of his nose against hers. "Why must you call me such a ridiculous nickname?"

She smiled brightly and giggled in a girlish manner. "Because you're my Jelly."

He snorted and started walking again. "I thought it was because I got 'jelly' a lot."

Lucy blinked at this and felt her world stall. He got jealous of her? Thinking back, it made sense… But it still shocked her. Suddenly, taking in his admission, his actions seemed a lot more… Understood. That sad look in his eyes when she talked about her relationship wasn't pity, but longing. His lingering eyes weren't judging, but smoldering. His compliments, meant to cheer her up and boost her self-esteem were deeper, more honest, than she originally thought. Looking down at him, almost as though registering his handsome face for the first time, Lucy could have cried.

Here she was, hunting down a man who wouldn't be too clingy, understood personal space, loved with his whole being, and who would be like her rock when she needed… But he was standing nearby the whole time. Disguised, at first, as Erza's true love, then to a friend.. Her brown eyes misted over at how painful that must have been for him. Seeing the person he cared so much for in another man's arms.

Three times.

"I never knew," she whispered.

He smiled sadly. "I'm not exactly forward about this stuff… And you're pretty oblivious."

She scoffed and slapped his shoulder playfully. Their eyes met again and this time, hurt and understanding lingered in his dark eyes. "Maybe you should have spoke up."

He shook his head, his blue hair moving slightly from it. "I couldn't… You deserve far more than a man like me."

This time, she smacked the top of his head, his eyes closing on impact. Those same deep eyes looked up at her, confused.

"Don't give me that shit," she cursed. "I don't care what I deserve. I care about what I want. I want a man who understands personal boundaries, who isn't entirely clingy, who is mature enough to handle himself… Who will rely on me just as much as I rely on him…"

His eyes seemed haunted, but she didn't care. Her loving gaze was trained on his face, her hand slowly threading through his hair. She tucked a strand behind his ear. Pink blossomed over the apples of her cheeks. "I want you. I have for… Years."

This admission made the haunted look leave in a flash. Hope, excitement and curiosity swam in those eyes that reminded Lucy of the deep, starry, night sky. "Wh.. What? Why haven't you said anything?"

The blonde snorted. "Oh please. The first year I knew I liked you like that, you were still under Erza Claim. It's just… Taboo to chase after the same man your sister does."

He nodded, but still tilted his head as they came to another stop. "So… You were willing to sacrifice your own happiness for hers?"

"Of course," Lucy answered without hesitation. She reached over, under her dress, and dug her keyring out of her cleavage. "I'd give anything for my friends and family to be happy."

He glanced at the keys and shook his head. A smile flashed up at her until he let her down so she could unlock the door behind her. "Of course you would, you're Lucy." He watched her slip her fingers through her keys and pulled out a small, bright blue key. She was much faster at that than he was with his own keyring. It was assumed to have a lot to do with her type of magic. "I thought Natsu would end up marking you for a long time… I didn't want to try, get involved and very invested, then have to hand you over."

Lucy laughed at this, opening her door with ease and held it open for him to come through. "I… Kinda don't blame you there. If I'd even thought of that, I'm pretty sure most people would have been off limits."

"Who thought Levy would be Natsu's mate? I figured Gajeel, honestly."

"Right?" she asked incredulously. She slipped her flats off and watched him mimic her action before she shut and locked the door. "Gajeel mating Meredy has got to be the turnover of the century."

Jellal's brows furrowed at this. "...I'm still not too happy about that," he admitted. "She's like a little sister…"

The blonde laughed again, rubbing his back lightly. "Oh, come on. Better him than Laxus."

He sighed at that and shrugged. "I guess."

"Are you upset by Dianna and Cobra?"

"No," he immediately answered. "He's a caring guy once you get past his walls. He'll take good care of her… And he deserves happiness."

Lucy nodded, accepting this. "Well," she traced her hand down his front before grabbing his cape and jerking him close to her again, "I think you deserve happiness too."

He hummed lowly, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I think I'll be selfish for a night."

"Boy, this will be more than a night," Lucy scolded.

A smile slowly lifted his features, though it was hard to see through the dark apartment. "If you want that, then I'll give it all to you."

Her heart stuttered.

"Good… Because I want it all."


End file.
